IN THE AFTERNOON
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: SPIN OFF TO IN THE MORNING! OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok boy and girls, ladies and gents. This is going to be a NEW spin off of IN THE MORNING. I was given the great honor of being requested to use the OC Ayden, by the wonderful Deisel. Now I really suggest you head on over and read the story about Ayden called "The Son I never knew I had." But for those of you who just want read this first here's some background. Ayden is Abe's son. His DNA was taken while he was still in unconscious mode and was going to be used to engineer super soldiers, when that plan was- it explains it below. Anyway That's all you need to know for now. So read on and Please Review! Bitte und Danke! **

Kid

Abe had been called to the Directors office bright and early. Much to Hellboy's dismay, that ment he had to crawl out of his bed and leave the demon cold and lonely.

As Abe made his way down the halls he nodded greeting to a couple passing agents and muttered a few good mornings before finally stopping in front of the directors frosted glass office door.

He knocked gently. "Come in."

Tom Manning was perched behind his desk his hands clasped over a manila folder.

"Tom." Abe muttered, inclining his head in greeting. "Rather early for a mission briefing isn't it?"

The director shook his head. "This isn't a mission. Please take a seat. Your... your going to need it."

Frowning slightly Abe took the seat as suggested in front of the human man; the leather creaked under his weight.

"What is this about?"

Manning seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Well... this may come as a bit of a shock. Hell, it was a shock to me when I first-"

"Manning. Please. Spit it out." Abe pressed, eager to get whatever this was over with.

"Bluntly? You have a son."

Abe's heart stopped. His world went black and he fainted.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Hellboy roared. "People just don't pass out!"

Manning flinched as the demon bore down upon him. "Hellboy please..."

"What did you-"

"He has a son!" Manning shot.

"He wha—son?" Hellboy's voice wavered and he felt his legs give way. He blacked out.

Abe opened his eyes slowly. The light in the med ward burning in his retinas.

"Mr. Sapien?" a female voice called through his mind.

Opening his eyes more he saw Dr. Lawson looking down at him. "Mr. Sapien. Glad to see you awake."

"Ms. Lawson." he groaned sitting up on his elbows. "What happened?"

The doctor seemed to hesitate a moment. "You should talk to director Manning. He told us to send you up to his office when you came too." she gave him an uncertain look. "Are you sure... you don't remember anything?"

Abe opened his mouth then closed it again; searching his memory for something...

"I remember... Manning was talking then everything when black."

Dr. Lawson nodded at him. "He'll explain everything I'm sure. Your free to go Mr. Sapien."

Standing up he stretched lightly and made his way to the directors office.

Hellboy stirred in his sleep. Damn his head hurt. What the hell hit me this time? A rhino? _With my luck I wouldn't rule that out. _The demon thought irritably.

Opening his eyes he closed them again quickly. "Damn!" The lights burned his eyes.

"Ah. Hellboy finally awake I see."

He knew that voice. "Damn it Miranda... try turning down the damn med bay lights." Finally opening his eyes he stared into Dr. Lawson's smirking face.

"Thought you'd be used to them by know... you know after all the time's you've been in here."

He grunted. "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"You mean I was knocked out?"

"Mmmhhmm... No. You fainted."

"I don't faint." he protested. "I get knocked out."

Lawson nodded. "Ok you got knocked out by the floor when you fainted."

"There's just no arguing with you is there?"

She shook her head, long dark hair shaking slightly. "So what do _you _remember?"

The demon thought... then he realized why he ad indeed fainted. "Oh shit..."

Abe rapped lightly on the directors door. He listened closely and heard Manning's voice within stop.

"Come in." the director called. "Guess we're breaking the ice ASAP." he added so Abe could just barely hear it.

Opening the door Abe's eyes landed on a boy sitting in one of the chairs. Not a normal boy, one like him. Green skin, gills, and deep blue eyes. Almost the spitting image of himself, thought he was noticeably younger. His skin lighter in shade, and his gills where slightly smaller along his neck; his ears looked more human in shape, he was also more noticeably less muscular. That fact though took little to nothing away from his over all appearance, he was in fact quite attractive.

Suddenly he remembered why he passed out.

"Um... hey?" the boy offered.

Abe stared, his heart beat pounded in his ears and he felt the acid in his stomach with a vengeance.

"Abe..." the director offered. "This is Ayden Howlett." The older man paused. "Your son."

The amphibian swayed slightly; suddenly feeling light headed and dizzy. He shifted back but two strong red arms caught him before he could fall.

"Whoa, Abe... Jesus. Start drinking early." the demon grinned.

_How could he joke at a time like this! _Abe thought. "Hellboy... I..."

The demon looked into the room and his eyes focused on the other fishman. "Your son... right."

"I'm Ayden." the young man stammered, then looked away shyly.

Something in Hellboy reacted. Aw crap.

Manning cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention. "Ayden will be staying at the Bureau as of now. Looking the way he does..." Manning paused seemingly pondering whether his word where correct, as to not upset the three nonhumans in his presence... especially the large red one. "He can't very well walk out and get a job, per say. He has agreed to take up training here with the BPRD," Abe made a motion but Hellboy held him back. Manning raised a finger. "After. He receives the proper education he desires. Seems he shares your joy of learning Abe. And he is of age, it is his decision."

Hellboy's grip relaxed. "Well kid welcome to the family." Abe turned his head and shot him a look, all Hellboy did was shrug.

"Perhaps you and Mr. Sapien would like a room to talk in. Take as long as you like... I know this," he stammered. "This must be confusing for both of you."

Ten minutes later, give or take a few, the pair of fishmen where sitting across from eachother in a deserted bored room.

"So... your really my dad?" Ayden asked uncertainly.

Abe flipped through the files Manning had given him about the incident and looked up. "I... well, yes. It appears so. According to these files a Dr. Whitman was involved in a project to create super soldiers for the governments military... using my DNA. After the project was disband he apparently went about other means, impregnated a willing host and... well here we are, it would seem."

Ayden looked at his hands. "That must have been my mother, Gail."

The older fishman looked over at his son uncertainly. He wasn't going to tell him the rest of what the folder contained, the part about how the experiment had failed, he had been to inhuman and how the Doctor tried to dispose of him. He wasn't going to emotionally ruin his son.

Son.

_His _Son.

"So you share my love of learning I see."

Ayden didn't look up, but his reply took on a whole other light. "You not expecting me to treat you like your my dad are you. Cause your not."

Abe was taken aback. "It'll take some getting used to but I am your father..."

"There's a lot more to being someones father then biology. How could you not know your DNA had been taken and used? It doesn't make any sense."

Abe sighed irritably, the pressures of the day where wearing on him. "Look, I didn't ask for this either..."

"So suddenly I'm an obligation? Is that right?"

The older man looked away. He could understand the young mans feelings but he wasn't in the mood or the exact position to think clearly.

"Why did you agree to train here? Why condemn your self like..."

Ayden stood up. "Condemn my self? Condemn my self? I chose this? Have you ever spent one day out in the open? How people look at you... look at me?"

Abe kneaded his forehead, he needed a break. Well he knew who's bed he'd be sleeping in tonight.

How was he supposed to explain that? If at all. _Oh by the way? That red demon you met to day, he's my lover. Oh yeah we've been boning for a good number of months now. _Abe frowned darkly. Ayden noticed and took the expression the wrong way.

"Fine. I can see I'm stressing you out, _Abe_" Ayden hissed. "Here's an idea. Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you. I don't want to be a head ache to you."

"Ayden I-" But he'd already left and slammed the door.

Abe hung his head. "I need a drink..."

In his room Hellboy was flipping through the TV channels one by one.

"Crap. Crap. Shit. Sitcom Crap. Rerun. Rerun. Crappy rerun. News... crap.. aw crap. Nothing's ever on."

He popped the top on his beer and took a long sip. "I hate cable. Oh finally! Them!... now that's what I call a classic." he snorted. "Giant ants... my ass."

He found himself not really paying attention to the TV and instead his mind wandering to the young fishman from Manning's office. Abe's son.

So that means he's off limits. Damn, since when did I start wanting to bone every fish guy I meet? Instead of some divine answer he was met with an oh so familiar budge in his pants.

"Here we go." Unzipping his shorts he pulled out his lengthy member. Thick and red he could just see the thick veins that pulse beneath the skin.

He began his assault. Moving his hands up and down over the shaft, the weight and thickness he new so well in his palm.

But this time... his thoughts shifted from Abe... to Ayden.

"Crap..." HB moaned... a guilty pleasure, yeah. But a good one none the less.  
>_<p>

Ayden sat on his bead and though about the man he had seen in the directors office. His muscular arms, his fiery gold eyes...

A shiver went through his body. He'd never told anyone about his sexual preference for guys. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell his...Abe.

A frown creased his handsome young features. He looked around his room, a empty desk, cold walls and a chair next to a door that lead to a bathroom.

Manning had told him he could fix it up anyway he liked and it would all be paid for by the Bureau. We wondered if he could paint the walls... red. Red was the only colour on his mind as of now. Red. The toned thick body of the demon. Surely his cock had to be impressive. Thick... Stretch him out so good.

He moaned out loud, yet he was barely aware of it as his groin burned white hot; his own cock twitching to life, pulsing his he loud quick heart beat.

Instead of pulling it out however he wondered if he might pay a visit to the demon. Cocking he head he stood up and made his way to the door. First making sure that his erection wasn't _too_ noticeable through his jeans, before setting out down the hall.

Next to the doors where name plates that told who the resident of that particular room was.

Liz Sherman.

Robert Granite.

Dr. Miranda Lawson.

Armando Bailey.

Abraham Sapien. He frowned in distaste.

David Anderson

Hellboy.

He stopped. Hellboy... that seemed to fit.

Breathing a deep exhale out he mustered up the courage to knock lightly on the door.

He was so close; a few more pumps and he would be going into orbit.

Grunting to match his rhythm he could feel the pressure building up. Faster he worked his fist, he gripped tighter.

Was that a knock?

He breathed out a large gust of air and frowned at the door in bewilderment. Then his narrowed his eyes as a smirk took over his lips. Abe...

"Abe you nasty fuck." he called. "Come to ride me again?" He laughed lowly as he opened the door then jumped in surprise.

"Holy crap, kid!"

Ayden was wide eyed staring through the door way.

"I'm... I'm uh... sorry I..." he stopped. "You... thought I was Abe?"

The boys eyes drifted over his cock, and Hellboy felt himself twitch in anticipation. No! No, no, no, no. You are not screwing your lovers kid.

He's 18, he can make his own decisions. He want's you, who are you to say no? Hellboy frowned at his own mind.

"Can I come in?" The boy questioned.

Hellboy's mind went blank. "Uh... yeah. Come on in."

The boy walked in and stood there awkwardly and it didn't take a genius to detect his own erection. Hellboy suppressed a shiver.

"Well," Hellboy started awkwardly closing the door. "What brings you around here?"

Ayden wrung his hands and didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I saw you in the office and I... I was curious about you, ya know?"

Hellboy noted the boy's eyes lingering on his cock.

"Right. Uh, I'm Hellboy." he paused. "Kinda freakin obvious I guess at this point. No secrets..."

Ayden looked up at him. "What you where saying before you answered the door..."

Hellboy's heart beat sped up. _Shit, no sense in trying a cover up. Sorry. Abe. _

"Look me and your father... blow off stream sometimes..." The words felt heavy on his tongue. He loved Abe, saying what they had was just... casual sex seemed wrong; it bothered him.

"He's not my father..." Ayden protested. "I mean, I just met him. How can I just suddenly accept that? As far as I knew my dad was a normal plain human guy named Mike. I had a normal life.. well I didn't get to go to school until I was 15... but I have sisters; Kasey and Sophie."

Hellboy over slightly closer. "Why did you come here kid?"

"The Bureau contacted me, told me I had a choice to come here and work. Do some good." Ayden explained. "and I'm not a kid."

Something about that phrase lit Hellboy up inside and he became away he was even closer to the boy now.

"Look... I don't..."

Ayden shook his head. "Yeah, I've... I've never you know..." he fumbled. "Had sex before."

Hellboy's cock twitched. _Just think I could be his first. Damn. _"Hey I'm sure you'll find a great girl someday-"

"I don't want a girl..." Ayden groaned, barely more then a insistent whisper.

The demon was grasping at straws. "If Abe found out that I... we..."

"Then don't let him..."

Well, he was sold. Time to teach this kid the outs and _ins _of sex.

"Take 'em down." the demon growled, his left hand motioning to the teen's pants.

Ayden complied and hastily took pulled the jeans down off his long thin green legs; not unlike his fathers Hellboy noted absentmindedly. What was unlike his father though was the absence of a slit.

Instead of the glistening wet orifice there was the normal set up, and a good sized one too. The sight made the demons mouth water.

Ayden moved back and laid on the couch, one hand stroking his cock, the other moving against his stomach.

"Damn..."

HB moved closer and got down on his knees by the edge of the overstuffed sofa. Grabbing Ayden's legs he pulled them over his neck so the younger boys cock was front row and center; another advantage, it also exposed his asshole.

Licking a lone digit he slowly inserted the thick finger into the tight opening. Ayden hissed and bucked his hips at the feeling but moaned his pleasure with a series of, "_Yeah.. don't stop... don't... yeah..." _

The demon smirked and began to move the slippery digit in and out at a steady pace, giving the kid a feel for things.

Now time to switch things up before he got too comfortable. Hellboy pulled his finger back out sharply earning another hiss from the young fishman.

Moving his face closer he licked the tight pucker with his hot tongue; the feeling sending Ayden's mind into overdrive.

When he moved his tongue into the orifice itself, the fishboy was in ecstasy. Never had he felt anything quite this good. Sure he'd masturbated and used his fingers and even thick markers to fill his ass but nothing compared to the tongue that now swirled and teased in his body.

"_Hellboy... gonna... gonna cum..." _Ayden warned.

The demon pulled his mouth away. "Not yet, kid." he warned. "Spit on it and lets go."

Hellboy stood up and moved to the desk, bending over as he reached it, exposing himself. "Make sure to get it all slippery."

Ayden had begun to pump himself as he reached over; spitting on his palm and coating his organ with it.

He came up to the demon and almost without hesitation plunged himself eagerly into the waiting opening. Hellboy groaned and jerked his hips.

Ayden's head lolled back as instinct took over and he began jerky quick movements in and out of the demon. He was amazed at how tight it felt around his cock... how right everything felt.

Before he was aware of what was happening he became aware that he was moaning aloud. He was picking up speed and spinning faster and faster towards his orgasm. But he wanted more. He wanted to feel what it felt like to have his ass filled with a feel throbbing cock.

He pulled out and took to shaking steps back.

"What the?" Hellboy questioned. He turned, his own cock clenched in his fist which was rolling over it slowly. Ayden could tell by the sheen it was coated already in precum.

"Do me." Ayden kneeled down doggy style.

Hellboy's eyes went wide. He didn't want to hurt the kid.

"Are you—?"

Ayden looked back defiantly, a look almost reminiscent of his father. "Fuck me."

Who was he to argue with that. Hellboy dropped down to his knees and positioned himself at the kids opening. Spitting on his hand he added a bit more lube to his cock, the light making it shine brighter red.

He started slowly, the tip of his head... his whole thick head... "You Ok, kid?"

Ayden's response made him smirk. "I'm not a kid! And I'm not fragile, so fuck me..."

He moved faster burying his whole length in the younger mans ass. The fishboy grit his teeth, it had hurt, yeah. But the throbbing pleasure that now pulsed in his cock was worth it.

"Yes... Hellboy... ugh..."

The demon pulled out half way and slid back in, giving him some adjustment time before he fully began his assault. Each thrust moved the amphibians body; every jerk he moaned a little louder.

Hellboy picked up speed, a light wet slapping notice had begun and looking down he could see Ayden frantically jerking his cock to match each of his motions.

A drizzle of precum leaked from the boys head and Hellboy's blood was on fire. Something was so off, so forbidden about this whole affair; it was primal and he didn't want to stop.

Faster though, he was sure he was doing the same inside him and soon he'd be filled to overflowing with his hot cum.

So close. Faster; Hellboy himself was grunting now. Ayden's moans where closer to screams of ecstasy as his seed spilled in five pulsing beats on to the carpet.

The pounding was loud in the demons ears, lights popped behind his vision. In one loud growl he busted, pumping everything he had. As he pulled out he looked down to see a few stray spurts of his cum dribble out of the boys hole and drip down over his ball sack.

Ayden collapsed on his side breathing deeply, his eyes closed. The demon smirked and saw an opportunity.

Leaning down he lowered his mouth over the boy's still hard cock; the salty taste of cum washed over his tongue.

Ayden gasped but it was quickly replaced by a moan.

Hellboy kneaded and messaged the wet testicles before sucking on each one in turn, releasing them with a 'pop'.

"Hellboy..." Ayden groaned.

A knock roused them both and Ayden jumped clean up.

"Hellboy! Where the hell is that mission report!" Manning.

Hellboy growled. "Get dressed kid. We'll uh... do this again some other time?"

"You can count on that..." Ayden smiled and quickly arranged his pants and t shirt.

Hellboy begrudgingly threw on his own shorts before wrenching open the door.

"Whaddya want?" he growled.

Manning looked in the room and eyed Ayden, his eyes widened then narrowed. "What his he—? What are you doing?"

"Relax Manning, I'm teaching the kid the ins and outs of a good plate of nachos."

Manning sniffed. "I don't smell nachos."

Hellboy clenched his fist. "Keep it up. Your not going to be smelling much of anything once I—"

"Great nachos Hellboy, thanks again. I better be getting back to my room."

Hellboy smirked. "See ya soon," he winked. "_Kid..._"

**Again, Thanks to Deisel for allowing me to use Ayden. Your Awesome man. **

**Just for the record this is the longest slash story I have written to date. 13 pages on my word thing! Feel the love people. I really enjoyed writing this. I drew inspiration from another slash fic from mass effect- that's another rant nevermind. But I hope you enjoyed and look forward to others! … **

**And I swear to Arashu I am working on the other requests for IN THE MORNING too. I'm down to Swimming pool sex and Caves and something else... I don't have my list now. REVIEW! **


	2. Caves, Witchs, Sex, Oh My!

**ITS FINALLY DONE! I know I promised to have this done *coff* Last weekend *coff***

**But I have excuses! Now I know no excuse is ever good but I'll offer them none-the-less. **

**Excuse 1: Working overnights is bad. All I want to do is sleep when I get home. I wake up for two hours then have to sleep again to make sure I'm up enough for work! **

**2: I've been sick, yeah work wasn't to happy about that either. Some sort of flu or something. Sucked is all I know. But alas here it is. I mad it extra long to make up for the late date. 10 pages! **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**-Caves, Witches, and Sex, Oh My!**

Ayden looked up at the ceiling in his new room and tried to get a grasp in his mind of what he had done.

He'd had sex yes.

With a demon.

He frowned slightly as the term flitted through his consciousness. That's what Hellboy was right? But something about it seemed wrong. Hellboy was too... Human.

His frown deepened.

Human?

How was that supposed to fit when he wasn't even human himself?

A knock roused him; a voice cutting though the music that played lowly through his headphones.

"Ayden?" it called out. "It's Abe... can we... can we talk?"

His frown returned and he cranked the volume louder as to ignore the man he was supposed to accept as father.

Out in the hall the older fishman sighed knowing full well he'd screwed up. He'd been harsh in their first real meeting. He feared he'd severed all chance of ever making a decent bond.

He needed a break, a long, hard, hot break from reality.

And that meant only one thing.

Hellboy.

He grunted again as he lifted the 300 pound weight, not the heaviest he could have picked but it was nice for a moderate work out. Something to take his mind of the thoughts screaming in his head.

He'd fucked Ayden.

Abe's long lost son.

He loved Abe.

…. And he just basically cheated on him and screwed his son. Does it get any lower then that?

He tossed the weight to the side and before his own mind could scream at him more the door opened and in walked Abe. Now that was a new one.

"Well come on in." HB laughed. Abe never just walked into a room without knocking; said it wasn't polite.

"I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to just barge in but I... I just need a break."

Hellboy nodded, he knew just what the fishman needed.

Sex and a beer.

Popping open is fridge he tossed his lover a beer which was caught gracefully out of the air by skilled green hands.

_You__just__had__son__now__your__going__to__do__father__..._

Hellboy growled to himself. What was he becoming schizophrenic!... or was his subconscious just a bitch today?

Before he could debate which he felt a hand on his crotch. Abe you devil you.

Leaning down his lips found green ones which opened without protest to his ever curious tongue.

He slid his tongue against Abe's cooler one and reveled in the slickness of it all.

Something clicked in his brain and his instinct took over. Hell of an instinct.

Pushing Abe back he laid his body over the smaller mans, making sure his weight wasn't too much; he ground he ground his ever hardening erection into his friend. The amphibian replied with a moan, his hips jerking eagerly in response.

Hellboy's blood was on fire; Abe's cell rang from his pocket.

They froze, both not wanting to stop but they knew that at this time of night it had to be something important and if they ignored the call all that would get them is Manning at their door banging or barging in.

Abe wrestled it out from between them and flipped it open. "Sapien."

Sir, do you really think that..." Abe protested. "Sir I-"

Hellboy tried to listen in but all he got was garbled gibberish.

"Yes, sir." Abe concluded and slammed the phone closed. "Mission, Kentucky. Something about a witch and a cave."

Hellboy almost smirked. Sex in a cave, now that is an idea.

"Manning thinks Ayden should come along. Say's its an easy in and out, it would be a good experience for him to learn the ropes."

Hellboy stared. "Oh." was all he could get out. This- this could be potentially problematic. Just play it cool.

"I knocked on his door before I came here though, he's not going to answer."

The demon heaved himself up and tried to hide his erection that was a little more then obvious.

"I'll get him to come out." he said.

Abe eyed him. "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Oh I have my ways."

In the hall way the two lovers walked in silence towards the young mans quarters. When they reached it Abe stood back arms crossed and brow ridge raised in skepticism.

Grunting HB knocked on the door none to gently. No response.

"See he won't answer." Abe said.

Hellboy grunted again. "Hey kid, open up it's me."

To Abe's amazement the door quickly was flung wide. "Hellboy-" the boy stopped. "What's he doing here? Look if you want us to talk or something it's not going to-"

"Manning's got a mission for us in Kentucky of all places. A witch. Say's it easy and would be a a good change for you to get out and get your feet wet. Whaddya say?"

Ayden thought a moment. "Is he going?" he gestured to Abe.

"Yes he has to."

Ayden frowned. "Ok I guess. Yeah I'll come with."

"Let's go..." Hellboy turned and headed for the directors office.

It was raining in Louisville when the plane touched down. It was around six in the morning, the group had rested up on the plane and where ready for action.

A car was waiting for them and Abe drove the way to the cave. The rain let up half way in and the sun peeked through the morning clouds.

Ayden leaned against Hellboy and was asleep once again. The demon couldn't help but feel content with the weight of his head on his shoulder.

Abe stopped the car and informed them it would be about a half and hour trek into the woods before the came upon the cave.

"Why the hell is this damn witch such a problem?" Hellboy complained. "I mean, if this damn cave is this damn secluded and hard to get to; then who's it bothering? Bigfoot?"

Ayden chuckled slightly and Hellboy smirked.

"Locals come into these woods," Abe pointed out. "Hunters and such. Their the ones reporting it."

Hellboy wasn't happy about having to trek through the mud and sludge to find some crack pot old woman probably living on mushrooms and moonshine, but wasn't that just his luck.

Could it get any better?

The rain started up again slightly harder then before. Yes, apparently it can.

Twenty minutes or so later the group was nearing the cave. The demons skin was slick with the rain and his hair was drenched and sticking to his skin. Not that either of his companions cared much, they were loving it.

"Here we are." Abe said. "Galavinda cave."

The cave it's self seemed to opening into the side of a large hill. Grass and trees partially hid the entrance, but a small dirt path invited them in.

Hellboy turned to Ayden and handed him a small 9mm hand gun. "Just in case." he said.

"What are you doing?" Abe asked loudly. "He can't have a firearm!"

Ayden scowled at him. "Why not I'm 18 and on this damn mission. Shouldn't I have some means of protecting myself?"

"Have you ever even fired a gun?" Abe retorted.

Ayden paused. "No but-"

"But nothing I can't just let you-"

Hellboy tried to intervene. "Abe it's just for-"

"Can't let me what? Who do you think you are anyway? I know nothing about you! Now you think because suddenly your found out to be my father you think you can't act all parental? It's a little late for that Abe. 18 years too late."

Ayden strode past him angrily and into the cave. Abe stood in silence an indeterminable look on his face.

Now Hellboy was unsure as of what to do. One the one hand he should go after Ayden, it would be stupid to let a kid that has never had any experience waltz into a cave with a derange witch.

On the other hand Abe, the man he cared about, loved even, was obviously in need, need for what the demon wasn't sure; never had he been good with these kinds of things, but never the less he wanted to help him.

"Go after him." Abe's voice cut through his thoughts. "You can't let him go in there alone. I'll- I'll wait out here."

Hellboy didn't exactly know what to feel but he nodded. Walking forward he pulled Abe into him and pressed his lips against his lovers. The gesture was sweet, something different for the both of them; almost romantic as the rain fell around them.

"I'll be back soon."

Walking into the cave and out of the rain he hurried after Ayden.

"Ayden?" he whispered as best he could.

Some rusling. "I'm over here."

Turning the corner he noticed the younger man leaning against the stone wall of the cave, gun tucked in the waist band of his jeans. To be honest it was quite a turn on; Hellboy tried to brush it off.

"You shouldn't have wandered in here like that."

Ayden rolled his eyes. "Don't lecture me." he walked over to the demon and laid a hand on his chest. "I can take care of myself..."

Hellboy sighed. "It's probably nothing anyway. At best a cracked up old woman that should be no problem at all."

He looked around quickly. "Tell you what. How about you scout out the surrounding area and meet me back in here in about 15 minutes?"

"Ok, sounds good to me." Ayden obeyed and left towards the mouth of the cave.

Outside Abe leaned again the mouth of the rock entrance. It was only logical that you don't give a fresh rookie a gun without the proper training. But then again they had been in some sticky situations where the rules didn't exactly apply.

Maybe he was just being stupid. Maybe he should just leave Ayden be and let him live his life without the influence of a father he never knew.

Abe looked up to see the younger version of himself walk past him, leaving him unnoticed and turn a right, disappearing in the trees.

His brow furrowed and he turned into the cave almost running smack into Hellboy.

"Red!" Abe breathed out. "Where is he-?"

"Scout out the area. We got 15 minutes."

Quickly he lifted Abe up and set him on a raised rock ledge. The fish man responded by wrapping his long thing green legs around his lovers waist.

Hellboy waisted no time in undoing his shorts and pulling out his quickly hardening cock. Moving his hands down he all but ripped his partners own pants in attempt to get them off and gain access to the slit he was throbbing for.

When he finally did it was bliss. Abe was slick and hot allowing his cock to slide in easily.

The Amphibian tilted his head back and let out a cry of pleasure; his body jerking with each thrust.

A consistent wet smacking noise filled the cave as Hellboy picked up the pace, he new they didn't have long, as Ayden would be back soon.

Abe bit down on his lip trying to stifle himself, fighting against the urge to scream out.

Every time Hellboy pushed in or pulled out he could feel his thick pronounced head moving. The feeling made him clench round the intruding organ, his body fighting to regain sanity but the feeling was too much. He was too full to care. And for a brief moment he wondered about a three way, Hellboy, Ayden, and himself.

Abe's mind was reeling. The thought of his son, naked and writhing beneath him was sending him sky high.

With every heart beat his cock throbbed painfully; longingly.

He imagined tasting him, sucking him off; lavishing his sons cock with his own mouth.

"Red... red I'm," he started.

The demon silenced him with a kiss. "Me too pal, me too."

With his free hand he stroked his fingers across his rigid head; he came. Feeling his own hot, sticky cum spurt over his long green fingers. At the same moment he felt his lover loose it inside him.

He felt the hot bursts fill him up as Hellboy jerked himself rapidly.

Abe's body fell back and he breathed deeply against the stone wall.

"Damn..." Hellboy grunted; pulling up his shorts. "This mission turned out to be a success after all."

Abe stared as his lover lit a cigarette. Hopping down from his perch he zippered up his own pants and adjusted them as he liked.

Now his thoughts turned to the ones he was having about Ayden.

Having a homosexual relationship was one thing, but incest? Really, he wouldn't be so sick minded as too...

An aching want between his legs gave him all the answer he would need.

Not that Ayden would ever, Abe was more then certain he all but hated him.

But maybe in that retrospect he would be more chance to sleep with him, not seeing him as a father figure and more as a...

Abe shook his head.

"Nothing to be seen out there." Speak of the devil.

Ayden walked closer. "Not really anything out in those woods."

"You did good Ayden. How about you and me check out the cave then and we can get the hell out of here." the demon suggested.

The young man shrugged. "Ok let's go."

"You gonna be ok out here, Abe?"

Abe gave a half hearted smiled and waved them off. "I can handle myself I think. Come on, go and let's get this over with."

Hellboy smirked and gave him a pat on the back. "Don't miss me too much."

Inside the cave the two men wandered deeper. When they where about to call it quits a dim light beckoned them forward; deeper into the belly of the cave.

As the light got brighter they could see it resonated from a large cavern, once entered proved to be someones living space.

"Nice digs..." Hellboy grunted. "Bet this place when for cheap on eBay."

"I saw you." Ayden said abruptly.

Hellboy frowned. "Saw me what?"

Ayden didn't look up at him. "And my fath- know, earlier."

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. What do you say to that?

"It's alright."

Hellboy rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time.

"Look me and your father have been... well...um,"

"Together?" Ayden suggested.

Hellboy nodded but it went unnoticed. "Yeah, together for sometime now."

He heard a shuffling to his left but ignored it as Ayden spoke up. "So is it too soon to ask for another fuck or was earlier just a one night stand?"

Well damn, hellboy thought. The kids practically begging for more.

Spying a table next to the teen he decided what the hell.

"Drop 'em." was his only request, which Ayden hastily obeyed, before taking out his own and putting his lovers son on the table.

"You can handle this again can't you? I mean, I don't wanna hurt you-"

Ayden turned his head, his own cock throbbing. "Just fuck me!"

Hellboy raised his brow. Kids' a tough one, he smirked. I like that.

Spitting in his hand he quickly coated his cock in the slimy substance before positioning himself at the tight puckered entrance.

Then he stopped. He had another idea.

Leaning over and flicked his warm wet tongue over the teens hole. Ayden gasped and shivered at the feeling.

Hellboy smirked; going in for another attack. He pushed his tongue in and wiggled it around in a semi circular motion.

Poor Ayden didn't know what to do with himself; his left hand shakily jerked his cock as his body writhed.

"Hellboy... please... I-" His sentence was lost in a wave of moans and heavy pants.

Satisfied with his job, Hellboy lifted his cock once again to it's starting position and slowly slid it in.

For a brief moment the fleeting wish that Abe would walk in and see this crossed Ayden's mind, before all went blank and the boy allowed himself to be taken over by the pleasure wracking his body.

Hellboy grunted lightly with each thrust, looking down to appreciate the sight of his thick red member sliding in and out of the younger mans ass.

He licked his lips lightly, smirking at the taste that still filled his mouth. Beneath him Ayden twisted and moaned.

Ayden never wanted it to end, though, judging by the clear fluid oozing from his tip his body wasn't going to allow that.

He jerked harder on his own organ as the thick red one filling his ass pounded harder, pushing and pulling him with ease.

He didn't realize he was moaning so loud until his arm gave out and he hit the table spend as he felt the hot cum of his partner fill him up.

Hellboy came. Hard.

His whole body shaking and writhing. Pulling out and stumbling back, he looked down at his work and smirked broadly as the thick white cum dripping out of Ayden's swollen hole.

"You dare desecrate my sacred space with your filthy beasts." a grainy woman's voice scolded.

From one of the darkened corners she emerged like a spectre.

"Your one to talk. People've been complaining about you." Hellboy said; pulling a cigarette from his now pulled up pants. "Seems your not very friendly."

The old woman frowned, the lines on her face contorting more to make it looks as though the skin was melting from her face. "This is my place, my scared area. The people from this world are filthy, degenerate, immoral swine."

Hellboy seemed to weigh her words. "You've cursed multiple people."

"They wouldn't leave me in peace, I had to teach them, they had to learn."

"Lift the curses." Hellboy demanded.

"I will not!" she screeched.

Hellboy sighed. "You know there's only one other way to lift them right?" he pulled out his gun.

The old woman's eyes widened slightly. "You- you wouldn't kill an old woman would you?"

He lowered the gun slightly. "I don't kill innocent humans generally, but," he held up a finger. "Your not innocent... or human."

Shock took over he face as it morphed for a brief second into a sunken eyed monster, with a wide lipless mouth, jagged teeth and piercing obsidian eyes.

BANG!

It fell dead.

"Let's get outta here, Ayden."

Outside the cave they where greeted by a rain soaked Abe with a curious look.

"Took you long enough. What, did she give you tea and biscuits or something?"

Ayden looked down and off to the side. Hellboy grunted.

"Wanted to play hide and seek. Now come on it's rainy and I'm tired... I wanna go home, make some nachos and get drunk."

He eyed the father and son. "You two should join me."

Abe was about to protest that Ayden was too young to drink but quickly decided against it.

"I think that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Hellboy smiled. "Perfect."

He of coarse was trying not to think of the three of them drinking together as an opportunity to get them both so drunk a three way would ensue. Of coarse not... he thought. Well Maybe.

Hellboy couldn't wipe the smirk off his face.

**So there it is. Three way on the way? Wait and see! Reviews Please! **


	3. Like Father like Son

**Oh my Gods. Seriously this was supposed to be out in like January... what month is it now? Ok so here I'll start spewing my excuse: 1) I had this all typed up... my computer crashed and everything was deleted. Do you know how frustrating it is when you have it all done and have to write the same thing over again? 2) I get half way through and then I went to sleep. My computer decided to 'UPDATE' and restart, not saving any of my shit. Sooo after that I just kind of lost my heart to write this again. But finally I managed to pull it together and just sit and write. Hopefully I'm back on the ball now. I'm also attempting a Fic about Mass Effect. So three cheers for Fears. **

**And at long last... the next chapter in the on going Saga of Hellboy, Abe, and Ayden! **

Like Father like Son

Hellboy fidgeted in front of Abe's door. Inside he could hear the telly lowly playing some old rerun; probably from the 70's.

He had made up his mind to come clean to Abe about everything. If he really loved him then he should at least know... that I fucked his son. Hellboy winced. He was an idiot.

He rapped his left hand against the wooden door in a quick jerky movement before he could stop himself. Before he could run Abe opened the door.

"Red? Up late I see." he stated, it wasn't a question.

He shrugged. "Well you know... me.." he trailed off and wanted to punch himself.

"Did you need something?" Abe frowned slightly. "Is everything OK?"

Oh yeah just came by to tell you I was fucking your son; no hard feelings I trust? Hellboy winced and hoped Abe didn't notice.

"Why don't you come in?" Abe suggested. "Or did you just plan on standing in my door way grimacing?"

Hellboy looked down at him. "Oh? Why don't you come back to my place- have a few drinks?"

Abe seemed to think. "That would be alright." He stated, then turned. "Ayden would you like to go to Red's room for a bit? Or would you rather stay here and read?"

Hellboy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. How could he have not noticed Ayden sitting in the chair behind Abe? Damn.

"I'll come." he winked at the demon from behind his father.

Hellboy stared and tried to calm himself down. "Great... lets-lets go..." How the hell was he going to play this one out...

Back in his room his heart rate had picked up considerably and he was considering just abandoning his plan and carry on with the charade as long as it would continue. Though if Abe where to find out the hard way that could have destructive consequences.

Little did he know the pair of fish men had other ideas...

"We where actually hoping you'd want to do something tonight..." Abe said absentmindedly as he walked back to the couch three beers in hand.

Hellboy's eyes widened. "Like—Like what..." he stuttered, damn why did he stutter.

"It can be quite boring I'm certain just sitting in one place reading the whole night. I'm sure Ayden appreciates the change of surroundings."

Hellboy calmed down slightly.

Abe and Ayden cracked open their drinks, he stared at his a moment before following in suite.

"I'll be right back," Abe said suddenly standing up. "I have to get something I forgot..." A smirk was on his lips as he left.

When the door shut the room was cast into silence that even the dull hum of the telly couldn't break through.

"So Red..." Ayden murmured, slipping closer on the couch; his right hand reached down to stoke the, now familiar, cock of the demon.

Hellboy panicked, his cock however, betrayed him and perked up instantly. "Ayden?" he bellowed. "You father's coming back."

He rolled his eyes. "Please... you still don't get it don't you..." He leaned in and his lips met the larger red ones. Instantly, Ayden, thrust is tongue through.

Hellboy moaned, the door opened.

The demon's eyes widened and he pushed Ayden off him to see Abe standing in the door, dildo in hand; a smirk on his lips. ….He knew.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." he slid into the room, closed and locked the door.

Hellboy popped himself up on his elbows. "Are you serious..."

"Please Red, Ayden told me three days ago about what had been going on."

Ayden added, "Didn't wanna come in between anything..."

"But I saw an opportunity..." Abe smirked wider. "Like father... like son."

Abe came and sat on the coffee table, undoing his pants as he did. Ayden worked on undoing Hellboy's own pants and extracting his cock; his lips moved over it.

Lolling his head back he couldn't stifle the moan that his throat emitted. He however did catch the smug look on Abe's face as he watched his son suck off his lover.

"Abe..." He managed to grunt out. "Your... OK with this..." He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from bucking up into the younger mans throat.

"Ayden told me about you and him..." Abe explained, a finger slipping in and out of his slit. "What can I say... you are quite irresistible." he laughed slightly and bit his lip before continuing. "Red you should know by now I'm not the jealous type. I can share."

Ayden looked back at his father. "I wanna see." he said.

Hellboy frowned. "See what?"

"You two.." he smirked. "Fucking."

Hellboy raised his brow. "What you got a freaky watching fetish?" he laughed slightly.

"Come on." he looked slightly embarrassed. "I think it'd be hot to watch you two."

Abe cut across Hellboy's reply. "Come on, Red. What? Got performance anxiety?"

"Your lucky your so damn hot..." He grunted out between deep panting breaths.

He stood up and pushed Abe back against his rarely used desk; a place they pair was oh to familiar with when it came to fucking.

The demons hardened member brushed against the fishman's slit; his spine tingled at the wetness his head met.

Abe was saturated; just perfect to fuck.

Being quite flexible, Abe bent back over the desk as Hellboy slid his member into his lover. Behind him he vaguely heard Ayden moan as he jerked his own dick.

Abe clenched around his hardened throbbing member urging him to pump his hips faster.

One of the best things to do during sex, in Hellboy's opinion, was looking at his own cock as it slid in and out of Abe's tight wet body.

The way his thick red cock glistened with Abe's secretions was enough to nearly put him over the edge. Oh and of coarse looking at Abe's flushed moist cock helped.

Behind him Ayden was cursing up a storm. Hellboy suddenly felt his ego swell at the thought that the boy was getting off watching him fuck his own father. As twisted as it was it made his blood boil with lust.

He picked up one of Abe's long thin legs and threw it over his shoulder so as to fuck him in a whole new angle; and by the way Abe was moaning he seemed to like this new position as well.

Hellboy pounded harder, the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other and heavy panting filled the room, coupled with the sound of moans and the faint din of the telly, long forgotten.

Abe tightened sharply around him and his cock twitched as pre-cum dribbled from the tip. Something was triggered inside of him, his own climax creeping up on the horizon.

His vision was blurred; a tingling in his abdomen let him know he was on the same page as Abe.

The panting increased, along with the slapping of wet skin Abe clenched and twisted his body. His cock twitched as white hot cum spurted of the head, spilling over his own stomach.

Likewise Hellboy gave one last hard thrust as his own hot sticky cum filled his lovers core.

He pulled back letting his cock slid out of Abe's tight body and bob at his thigh; fluid dripped down his thigh leaving a glistening trail.

He looked behind him; Ayden was laid back on the couch his own cum dripping from his fingers.

"Enjoy the show?" the demon asked, a smirk sliding onto his lips.

Ayden look up at them and gave a thumbs up.

Hellboy eyed him and then got a horribly wonderful image in his mind. He knew what he wanted to see... but it was so morally wrong he surely couldn't ask Abe...

"Red...?" Abe questioned.

Hellboy snapped out of his trance and rounded back on Abe. "Oh yeah... huh?"

The fishman smirked. "Is there something you'd like?"

He couldn't... no he wouldn't... he- aw hell. "Suck Ayden..." Except how he blurted it out I sounded more like "SckuhAydend."

Abe frowned. "Sorry... didn't catch that."

"I think he wants you to suck me off!" Ayden called from behind him before taking a long swing of beer. _Had he been drinking that the whole time... yep it looked empty. _

"You want me to... suck Ayden?"

Red opened his mouth, then closed it. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Look I know but the thought just- and you don't have to- I mean naw... damn."

Abe walked over towards his son; sitting down next to him he took his cock in his hand.

Hellboy's knees nearly gave out.

Abe leaned down and took Ayden's cock into his mouth making the whole thing disappear from view. The younger man's eyes widened before his head lolled back and a deep moan escaped his mouth.

Sapien continued to work his son's cock in and out of his mouth, deep throating him effortlessly as Ayden bucked his hips up to fuck his mouth.

Hellboy almost wished he had a camera. Hastily he pumped his own cock, his second climax was just a few strokes away

Suddenly Abe sat back, ceasing his assault on his son. "Ayden..." he said breathlessly. "How about we return the favor for, Red. Give _him _a show."

The younger fishman smirked. "I think that's only fair... _Father_."

Abe laid back on the sofa and spread his legs, a finger slipping in and out of his moist slit. Ayden moved and laid his body over his fathers. Green on green.

"God damn..." Hellboy breathed out. His mind was spinning... and he liked it.

Using his right hand, Ayden, guided his cock into his fathers slit. A trait they did not share oddly enough.

He bit back a moan. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before; wet and hot, but very tight. He reckoned it felt almost like how a woman would.

He worked his hips, in and out, thrusting deep. Beneath him his Father writhed and jerked his hips up to meet his own.

Leaning down he pressed his lips to his fathers' in a rough needy kiss. Abe was surprised by this but recovered in a split second; opening his mouth he slid his tongue out to meet his sons.

Their bodies worked in unison, moving and gyrating; fluid dripped between their legs, soaking them both.

Their tongues wrestled between their lips; biting and sucking.

Hellboy didn't know what to do with himself. He stood, jerking in sharp hard strokes, his mind completely blank.

Ayden on the other hand could feel his body reacting, his orgasm coming quicker then expected; the way his father clenched around him told him he felt the same.

He worked his hips faster thrusting harder into his father earning him a deep moan from the older man.

Hellboy was in sensory overload. Everything suddenly seemed to good to be true... this wasn't happening... but it was. And boy was he loving every fucking second of it.

His own flushed red cock was clenched in his fist tightly as he pumped hard and fast. He felt dizzy, hot, delirious with unbelievable ecstasy.

Ayden came with a gasp, his whole body shook as he filled his father with his own hot seed. The feeling of being filled, by his own son no less, set Abe over the edge as he bit back a loud cry; his white sticky cum now sprayed over HB's couch.

Hellboy's knees gave out as his own climax was reached. He fell, cock still in hand, eyes closed tight . His knees impacted the ground but he barely noticed.

Ayden slid out of his father, a sticky long strand of cum trailing from his cock. He fell back heaving, his chest rising and falling heavily.

Abe had his head back and his eyes closed, his right arm cast over his eyes.

Sitting up Ayden drained the rest of his beer and rested is head in his hands. HB finally found his legs had solidified and stood up slowly.

"Did you enjoy the show?" His head turned to Abe who was still laying back; a smirk on his long thin green lips.

"Very..." Hellboy didn't know what else to say. He was speechless.

Ayden yawned. "I'm beat. I'm gonna head to bed." he threw his pants back on and slung is shirt over his shoulders. "But hey maybe tomorrow we can have a three way!"

Abe turned his head to look at his son. "That... sounds like a plan."

If Hellboy was a cartoon character is jaw would have just dropped to the floor. He ran his left hand over his head.

"Night red." Ayden said before he left the room and headed to his own.

He turned to Abe, who was stroking his slit again.

"Damn! Do you ever quit!" he laughed. It was going to be a long night.

**I seriously hope you like this guys. Please comment and tell me. Or if you just want to scold mt for putting this on the back burner that's welcome too! **


	4. Pools and Recreation

**Le Gasp! Another update so soon! After my-what-three month hiatus? Consider this my way of apologizing for taking so long. Enjoy! **

Recreation

Hellboy was still in awe after the previous nights engagements. He'd watched Ayden and Abe; Father and Son, just fuck each others brains out. It was beyond exciting, exhilarating, it blew is mind.

Today he knew Abe and Ayden where planning on doing some 'bonding' activities. Mostly they where going to be heading down to the B.P.R.D. Recreational pool area for a swim. It was about 12:00 A.M when Hellboy collected up the nerve , and a hearty amount of empty beer cans, to head down and take a peek.

He sneaked his head around the corner and peered at the pair. Ayden swam almost as good as his father, weaving though the water with a slick ease that no human could ever hope to possess. When he surfaced by his father, Hellboy couldn't help but me mesmerized by the slickness and sheen to his green skin; it was beautiful.

Abe stood up and said something the demon couldn't catch. Slowly he began to pull his shorts down his long thin legs and discarded them to the side.

Ayden climbed out of the pool; kneeling down before his father so his slit was at mouths height.

He leaned in, his tongue worked in and out of his father. Soon Abe's cock slid out, glistening in the lights from overhead. Ayden took it in his mouth and worked it effortlessly between his lips.

Meanwhile Hellboy's own cock was threatening to burst out of his shorts he was so hard. He carefully undid his belt and slid his hand down to message his aching sex. All while watching Abe and Ayden play before him.

Suddenly the pair slid into the water together and Hellboy realized Ayden was stripped as well.

Hellboy craned his neck to see more as they slid under the water.

"Dammit."he tried to move closer without being noticed.

Abe's head rose slowly from the water. "Enjoying the show?" he smirked. "You know spying really isn't your area of expertise."

Hellboy stood like a deer in headlights with his cock clasp in his hand and his pants at his ankles. The sight must have been an amusing one.

"Well uh- you see..." he was out of things to say.

"Why don't you join us?" Ayden said appearing behind his father, his head resting on the older fishman's shoulder.

Abe waved his finger motioning for him in a 'come hither', sort of way. How could he say no?

The demon kicked off his pants and slid his body into the water. Damn it was warm, why had he never been in the pool before?

Before he knew anything had happened Ayden was looking up at him, his thick red cock between the teen's lips.

His head lolled back and a deep moan escaped his throat.

"Now how should we do this?" Abe mused his hand on his chin as he floated next to him. "How about you get my ass... and I'll get Ayden's?" he mused out loud. "How does that sound?"

Ayden stood up and smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

Hellboy gawked. Like hell he was going to object! "Sure... thing." he rubbed his neck and felt like an idiot because he just couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. Damn he felt like a stupid giddy school boy.

Ayden moved and leaned against the wall of the pool; he spread his cheeks and winked at his father. "When ever your ready... dad."

Hellboy's knees almost gave out.

Abe swam over and motioned for Hellboy to do the same; he gladly followed suite.

The older fishman positioned himself at the younger mans entrance and the moan told Hellboy he had slid himself in.

He moved up to Abe and positioned his own throbbing member at his oh so familiar entrance and did the same. The fishman's head lolled back in pleasure.

Together they moved, gyrating and thrusting in a steady rhythm. Hellboy worked in and out of Abe, Abe worked in and out of Ayden... and then he was struck with a though.

He pulled out. Abe's head snapped round. "Red?" he questioned.

"I got a plan..." he grunted. "I get your ass... Ayden get's your front..." he smirked. "A little double penetration... if you can handle it."

Abe's eyes narrowed and then a smirk grew on his own lips. "Fuck me hard... Red."

He slid out of his son and slid over to Hellboy; jumping up he straddled his waist, also sliding his big thick cock into his slit in the process.

Ayden came up behind him and slid his own member into his father's ass.

Hellboy bucked up, hitting Abe deep within, causing him to bite his lip and moan deeply. "Red..." he groaned. "Damn... I feel so full..."

Hellboy had never seen Abe so.. so... disoriented during sex. He was looking straight up, his head lolling back, a string of swears uttering from his lips.

The demon slammed up into him. "You like that... damn it. Yea..."

Ayden had his hands on his fathers hips and was thrusting faster then Hellboy but nearly as hard, his whole cock shunting into the older man.

"Damn your fucking tight..." he breathed.

They keep up the steady rhythm until suddenly Abe's cock twitched, spilling his seed over the demons stomach and into the water around them. "Red... oh fuck... Ayden...Yes-"

Ayden had picked up the pace even more and shuttered, signaling his own climax as his hot cum filled his fathers ass.

Hellboy was last, he continued thrusting deeper and harder; damn Abe was gonna be sore, until he finally spilled. Abe was now full from both holes.

They collapsed in the water. "Whoo..." Hellboy laughed slightly. "Damn..."

"Oi! Get a room will yeh!"All three whirled around, looks of horror plastered on their faces.

"I gotta keep this pool clean n yer in theer muckin it up!"the old janitor grumbled. "Bloody wankers..."

He continued mumbling as the group slid out of the pool and gathered up their cloths. "Yeah... uh sorry, Mac." Hellboy shrugged looking sheepish.

"Yeah, yeah. Yur jus' lucky they don'nae have camera in here..." he winked at the demon. "Now off with yeh lot! Go I gotta clean up this mess!"

They pair headed back to Hellboy's room and when they got there Ayden collapsed in a fit of hysteric laughter.

Abe looked as if his photo was just on America's Most Wanted.

"Aw, come on, Abe," Hellboy laughed. "He was cool about it."

Abe glared. "Just how long had he been watching...?"

"Hahahahaha... did you... see his... aahahaha face!" Ayden couldn't stop, which in turn made Abe smiled, which made him laugh.

"Damn it what was embarrassing..." he tried calming himself down but his smiled wouldn't fade. "I'll never be able to look at him again."

Hellboy slid out of his wet pants and flopped down on the couch naked. "Eh, he's the night janitor... he won't be around during normal hours anyway."

Ayden slipped out of his and cracked open a beer he'd gotten from the fridge after he'd finally calmed down. "Come on, dad, sit down."

Abe slid out of his pants and sat next to his son.

Ayden grinned mischievously and slid a finger into his father's slit. He then leaned down and slid his tongue down the length of it before lapping at the juices that leaked out.

"Ayden..." Abe moaned.

Hellboy was gawking again trying to process everything.

Abe knew in the back of his head this situation was wrong. His own son was licking his cock; fucking him.

Damn he'd never expected his life to be like this. But in this crazy messed up world he wouldn't let what most thought as morally abhorrent ruin the little piece of heaven he had going for him here.

He almost frowned at that thought. Piece of heaven? Committing incest and fucking a demon. Now he almost snorted at the irony in that comparison.

His dick had slid out from within him again and his son had begun to deep throat him so perfectly all thoughts where lost.

Putting his hand on the back of his sons head he pushed him down further, urging him to take it deeper. He gagged slightly but accepted it. Abe moved slightly and began to thrust his hips slightly, fucking is cock down his son's throat.

Hellboy almost lost his shit. He imagined his eyes where 10x their normal size... he cock felt the same way.

He had become so hard just from watching this pair that his flushed red cock stood straight out, rock hard and rigid from his body; he could see the veins, thick and pulsing, perfectly.

Ayden slid away from his father and towards the desk. Leaning against it he bent his body over. "Come on, Red, let's give my father a show this time..."

**CLIFF HANGER! Sort of ^_^ I'll work on the next part tomorrow... tonight I'll just leave you all to your imaginations. **


End file.
